Various devices for positioning, support and comfort of the feet and legs are well known. Cushions, including inflatable cushions such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,249 to Meade, U.S. Pat. No. 4,768,247 to Beier, U.S. Pat. No. 4,161,794 to Darnfors, U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,263 to Pierson and U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,064 to Petrusek disclose inflatable means for the support and comfort of various parts of the body of a person in the supine position. Various types of such pillows and cushions, both inflatable and non-inflatable, are regularly utilized in institutional settings such as hospitals and nursing homes. Also, well known are mechanical devices for positioning the legs and feet which are frequently incorporated into a mechanized hospital bed.
An inflatable fixed support device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,645 to Oliverius. This device is not well suited for the positioning, support and comfort of the legs, and would not allow for the positioning of the legs at various heights above the surface of the bed. Further, it cannot be deflated to a compact position beneath the legs.
Accordingly, there is a need for an economical, adjustable support for the legs and feet that is comfortable at all degrees of inflation. An object of the present invention is to provide a economical and adjustable leg and foot support for use by a person in bed or in a supine position.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an inflatable foot and leg support which predictably is comfortable to a user at all degrees of inflation.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an inflatable leg and foot support which would deflate to a compact and flat configuration which is non intrusive to the user.
Another still further objective of the present invention is to provide a leg and foot support which is economical in comparison to mechanical devices for supporting the legs and feet.
Another still further objective of the present invention is to provide a leg and foot support that is easy to operate, can be operated from the position of use, and is easy to maintain and repair.